


Bubbly (Larry, Niam & Zerrie One-Shot)

by XXBackseatSerenadeXX



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: AU, F/M, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-18
Updated: 2016-01-18
Packaged: 2018-05-14 17:18:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,021
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5751625
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XXBackseatSerenadeXX/pseuds/XXBackseatSerenadeXX
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is a Larry, Niam & Zerrie one-shot based off of the song "Bubbly" by Colbie Caillat.  It's an AU where the boys and Perrie are not famous and basically, it involves a lot of fluff and cuteness. XD</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bubbly (Larry, Niam & Zerrie One-Shot)

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! I hope you guys like it! Enjoy! <3

Will you count me in?

True, Niall wasn't the best at sports. But, Liam and the lads always tried to include him. Most of the time, however, he just watched and chatted with Perrie. That was fine too. Liam quite enjoyed having Niall cheer him on and Zayn liked seeing the smile on Perrie's face when he did something silly or him and Louis pranked Liam and Harry by hiding the ball. No matter what, they always had fun.

I've been awake for a while now  
You've got me feelin' like a child now  
'Cause every time I see your bubbly face  
I get the tingles in a silly place

Some nights, Harry found he couldn't sleep due to anticipation when waiting for Louis to come home when he's gone. It kinda makes him feel like a child on Christmas morning. He loves seeing that goofy grin Louis has on his face as he walks through the door shouting at the top of his lungs, "Hazza, I'm home!" It makes Harry feel warm and a bit tingly. It's weird yet, nice at the same time.

It starts in my toes  
And I crinkle my nose  
Wherever it goes  
I always know  
That you make me smile  
Please stay for a while now  
Just take your time  
Wherever you go

The tingling generally starts in his toes then, works its way up til Harry feels it everywhere and he loves it. He also loves the way Louis crinkles his nose when he kisses it and giggles. No matter where they are or what they're doing, Harry knows he can always make Louis smile. Some days, Louis would have to leave early in the morning. When that would happen, he'd leave a little note with a smiley face saying he'd be back later. Or, he'd call Harry when he knew he would finally be awake. Harry would always tell him to take his time wherever he has to go because, he knew Louis would always come back home.

The rain is falling on my window pane  
But we are hiding in a safer place  
Under covers staying dry and warm  
You give me feelings that I adore

There would be days when it would rain early in the morning and all into the night. Liam and Niall would normally stay in doors those days, where it was safe and cozy. They would cuddle up in a pile of blankets on the couch and watch movies. Niall quite enjoys the feelings that he gets when him and Liam have those moments where it's just the two of them and they don't have anywhere to be. 

They start in my toes  
Make me crinkle my nose  
Wherever it goes  
I always know  
That you make me smile  
Please stay for a while  
now just take your time  
Wherever you go

Between the warmth of the covers and the warmth in Niall's heart, he couldn't be more happy. The feeling stays with him whether he's at home with Liam or out and about. He knows that no matter where he goes, Liam will always be there when he gets home.

But what am I gonna say:  
When you make me feel this way  
I just mmmmm

What can Perrie possibly say? Words can't describe how happy she is with Zayn. When she tries to put it in words, she just ends up giggling and smiling.

And it starts in my toes  
Makes me crinkle my nose  
Wherever it goes  
I always know  
That you make me smile  
Please stay for a while  
Now just take your time  
Wherever you go

It's the type of feeling that goes where she goes. It never leaves but, why would she want it to? On those days where Zayn doesn't have work, she wants him to stay and she just wants to lay in bed with him and enjoy the day. 

Dada dumdudum dumdadadadadum  
Ohbodododododododum mmm mmm

Now, the lads aren't famous and neither is Perrie. But, they still enjoy just sitting and singing while playing the guitar every now and again.

I've been asleep for a while now  
You tuck me in just like a child now  
'Cause every time you hold me in your arms  
I'm comfortable enough to feel your warmth

There were also night when Harry just couldn't stay awake and he'd fall asleep on the couch. Or there would be times, when Louis fell asleep waiting for Harry. Harry would pick him up and carry him upstairs. He would then carefully place him in the bed, covering him up as if he were a small child. Then, he'd slide under the covers and cuddle the smaller boy close. Louis would cuddle closer especially when it was cold in their room.

It starts in my soul  
And I lose all control  
When you kiss my nose  
The feeling shows  
'Cause you make me smile,  
Baby, just take your time  
Now holdin' me tight

Niall can't quite help it when he gets these feelings. It's the few times where he loses control of himself and just glomps Liam. It generally happens when Liam kisses his forehead or his nose. Niall gets those feelings and he can't help but act on them. Other times, Liam's the one who acts on how he feels. Sometimes slowly. Other times, fast. He tends to hold Niall tight while pressing a kiss to his forehead as a way of saying ,"I love you,' without using words.

Wherever, wherever, wherever you go  
Wherever, wherever, wherever you go

No matter where he goes, Zayn always comes back to Perrie and she comes back to him. No matter what.

Wherever you go  
I always know  
'Cause you make me smile  
Even just for a while

No matter where the day takes them, the lads and Perrie always manage to meet in the middle. They make one another smile and they're like one big family. Even if some days they only can bond for a while. No matter what, their bond and the love they feel for one another is strong and that will never change.

**Author's Note:**

> Hello again, I hope you enjoyed this little one-shot of mine! :) <3


End file.
